paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Empire
= Empire of the Rising Sun Suggestions = Pending Offensive Combat Vehicle Description: A modified Sudden Transport, the Assault Transport is equipped with concealed twin kinetic machine guns, an EMP generator and two fixed rocket pods. The rocket pods take time to reload but fire many missiles at once for high damage attacks. Appears as a Sudden Transport when not firing and 5 seconds after the last time it fired. Disguises as the target if it is out of the weapon range or is a friendly. Pretty fast and amphibious. Secondary Ability: Lets off an 360 degree EMP blast, briefly disabling vehicles and making time for it to unload the rocket pods and make a run for it. The twin kinetic guns deal universal damage but they aren't effective against heavy armor. Niche: Badass. Takamoto Tank VX Description: adaptable tank: light anti-vehicle to heavy tank Weapon(s): dual plasma-cutter cannons/kinetic-burst cannon Secondary: switch light/heavy mode Niche it fills: adaptable vehicle support Revision Yari sub sec description: Yari's have been cleansed of their former suicide targets by imperial order. yet daredevil and loyal as these pilots are, they now attempt another stunt. Yari's have learned to jump out of the water by gaining diagonal momentum on a short distance, this leap works essentially like the allied dolphin, except that yari pilots leave their ammobays open during the jump, dropping a few weak torpedoes on the enemy. Niche: bombing jump sub. They like the leaping, but it needs to do something Keimusho Sonic Car Description: A small sports car that has been fitted with a killer sound system, a plow, and a machine gun, it uses to plow to get through clusters of enemy infantry to the heart of the squad/swarm. Weapon(s): Machine Gun (like what the Ore Collector has), a plow, and the sound system. Secondary: Sonic Blast (Uses the sound system to unleash a huge sound wave that sends enemy infantry flying, and launches the vehicle in the air, can be used as a jump.) Niche it fills: Anti-Infantry Crowd Control As far as I know, Keimusho is Japanese for slammer, could be wrong though. This, or parts and pieces. We will decide later what to do with it. Parts and Pieces Kappa Command Mecha Description: Shogun Kenij used this as his personal transport, and is now assigned to every commander who wants it. A humanoid mecha, smaller than the Hanzo, with a kinetic-burst cannon in one hand and an energy sword in the other Weapon(s): Primary weapon the same as on the Tanuki, only there's one. Energy sword attacks anything that happens to be right next to the Kappa, like the King Oni Secondary:Since both primary weapons are weak, the Kappa is equipped with missile launchers. When the second is activated, the Kappa opens up several panels and shoots a huge amount of rockets into the area, damaging EVERYTHING to a moderate amount. Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target They’ll think about it, but want more suggestions Prime Mecha The Prime is the pinnacle of Japanese Mecha, having the ability to transform from rocket shooting robot, to any civilian or enemy vehicle its driver wants to, this mecha is the top of transformation and computer technology. When in its normal secondary, it turns into a civilian car, capable of carrying four infantry. The Prime's secondary can then transform into any enemy unit,airplanes including keeping that units primary. When disguised as a civilian vehicle or and enemy unit, it shows up as that unit in respective colors on the enemy commanders screen. When in heroic, its normal "camouflage" is turned from a car to a big rig, capable of carrying eight troops. In robot mode, it shoots anti tank missiles, and when heroic, its rockets are replaced with energy blades, which deal universal damage. Interested in the idea but to difficult to code for. Expect something simpler in game. Denied Denied Archive Accepted Genbu Hovercraft Description: T2 amphibious unit. Weapons: 2 missile pods to hard counter aircraft. Secondary: A powerful point defense drone swarm temporarily (some 10 seconds?) circles the craft. Prevent all attacks from passing through the unit. Can still move, cannot fire. Used to micro attacks off of important units or just get the hell away. Niche: Weird micro-intensive things and moderate anti-air. Ashigaru Bombardier: Anti-Garrison Give the Ashigaru the ability to clear garrisons, like the Mortar Infantry. Niche: A garrison clearing weapon for the Japanese that doesn't force them to sacrifice an Imperial Warrior. Ashigaru Bombardier Garrison Weapon: Grenades Description: When garrisoned, Ashigaru Bombardiers hurl Type 91 fragmentation grenades at enemies. Nano-Go Nanocore Transport Description: A large aircraft, capable of carrying two nanocores to a destination. While faster than typical nanocore speed and aerial, it is slower than a typical anti-air fighter, and relatively fragile, making it more situational than a general expansion booster. For various reasons (ie balance), the Nano-go cannot carry superweapon nanocores. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Disembark Nanocores. Niche: Nanocore transport. If an aerial transport is not wanted, maybe a naval one? The unit itself was denied, but the nanocore transporting is being given to the Hachiman. T1 Basic combat/antiair Description: Speedboat which happens to be Defender VX on pump-jets. Has slightly more health than a Yari. Weapons have lower ROF than their turret equivalent. Niche: Naval T1 basic combat and anti air. Ryūjin Buster Frigate Ryujin is the Japanese god of the Sea. He shows the power of the ocean. This ship does that. Size wise, it is on par with the Assault destroyer and Confederate destroyer. Weapons: One Buster turret(or two) in the front of the ship(or for two, front and back) Secondary: Dive... This makes the ship go underwater and is much quicker . It can't shoot underwater however. Nich it fills. A large japanese destroyer class that shoots above water. Heroic Upgrade: The Buster cannons are upgraded to mini wave force ones(like tank buster) Strengths- Powerful Buster cannons that are effective against surface vessels, and good at surprise attacks, Good Armor Weaknesses- Slow above water, short range, no AA. Nanoscreen Wall Description: Though it looks and acts like a normal wall, a nanoscreen wall can dissipate into millions of nanobots that almost instantly destory vehicles but not infantry. This was due to numerous "accidents" during testing. Weapon: Nanobots Secondary: Dissipate (transforms into a screen of nanobots that only kill vehicles) Niche: Ambush - It can be used to either grind down tank assaults or cut off enemy forces from one another. Accepted, it’s a good ambusher Senti Mega Mech Author's Note: Yep. This is based on the Megazord from Power Rangers. Super Senti is the original name for the series as Power Rangers was a Japanese creation. Description: A giant robot made out of 5 smaller robots that come together to form the Senti. The resulting mech is quite tall and powerful. For gameplay issues, the 5 robots don't come together. it comes like that. (unless you want to take combination stock footage of the Megazord and somehow work that into the game) Armament: Power Sword of Power Secondary: Falcon PUNCH! (flames appear around one of its fists and it punches something really hard, sending it flying back. Niche it fills: Assassination Mode target OR High tech unit. Assasination mode target, will get some changes though. Wave Tanto/ Jet Tanto This is a transforming that is a combination of a flanking anti-ship speedboat and an air superiority jet. The purpose of this is to give Empire players more options for anti-air: it would pair very well with the Tsunami Tank or the Sea-Wing in an Imperial Docks start. In its jet form, it fights enemy aircraft with bursts of rockets that take about 3-5 seconds to reload, and in performance is similar to the Tengu, but it does more damage and is more fragile. It must "reload" its rockets before firing after changing forms, so the Apollo/ Vindicator combo can still thin them out. This means a group of these could fire a volley off to destroy enemy aircraft and then escape retaliation by returning to the water- thus enemy aircraft would be almost forced to avoid flying near water. It must undergo the reload process after changing forms. In speedboat form, it is an incredibly fast boat that fires the same large bursts of rockets and slowly reloads them- well-suited to hit-and-run attacks on the rear armor of enemy ships- but its low health means that it must flee before taking much damage. (Inspired by the arcade game Hydro Thunder.) Accepted. Replication Mecha Defaultly equiped with a small somewhat slow-charging Wave-Force weapon that does low-level universal damage, its secondary scans any combat unit (scan takes 5 seconds) and changes its weapon to take on aspects of the scanned weapon: it has the same range as the primary attack. (medium) This ability has a very (think Bull Rush) long cooldown, so you must use it wisely. The secondary may or may not be based on a nanite scanning system and stolen Multigunner technology. (Based on Megaman/Rockman X)(Accepted, with a minor change. Is now the Tsukumogami Proto-Suit. '') Hachiman Aerial Transport Description: an inexpensive, low-tier VTOl/VSTOL rotorcraft named after the Japanese god of archery and war, based in part on the real world V-22 Osprey, capable of carrying five or six infantry across the battlefield rapidly. Alternatively, if too difficult to model and programme, can be portrayed as a modified Cardinal Slick, built under licence by Tenzai Robotics. Weapon(s): Two kinetic-burst "Door guns", one mounted on each side approximately midway along the hull, each with a 180 degree field of fire. Secondary: Disembark troops Niche it fills: Air-mobile infantry transport, an area that Japan is currently lacking in. ''Must be done, the name makes it so bad*** Maybe Knee Mortar Buster Info: The Empire lacks something, 2 things to be clear: indirect firing light mobile artillery, and Garrison-clearing (its not funny when you fight in a city which is occupied from unfriendly forces.) This guy is the solution: He is a WW2 style warrior armed with a Knee-Mortar (Link), which fires Nano-cluster grenades which explode differently: they implode vs Structures/ground and explode in a nano-cloud which throws out enemy soldier violenty from garrison. This guy is highly mobile, and is the lightest artillery the Empire can get. His weapon is nonfunctional when garrisoned, thus use the Knee Mortar buster not for this.... Primary: Type-80 48mm KneeMortar with Airburst Nano-warheads vs Structures. The Grenades burst before they land, into a Nanocluster which damages Structures & lumbering units. Secondary: Hides like a Tankbuster (has the same Hat) Heroic: Warhead gains AI-guidance vs Vehicles Tier: 2 (needs first upgrade) Niche: Light Artillery/Anti-Garrison/Suprise Assault They were already thinking of doing a mortar guy. We'll see. Psionic Core Hub Arnament: Psionic Core Description: An unassuming wall hub that appears just like any other Empire wall hub. It is much tougher though, and slowly damages all enemy units that get close to it. It also degrades their armour, making them more vulnerable when they are near the wall. Niche: Support Wall. Yet another maybe Tedate Hub A weak support wall hub that, when using it's secondary, can project a tedate field around structures and units in a radius about the length of an MCV, protecting them from enemy fire for about 7 seconds. Secondary: Project Tedate Field- Already explained Niche: Support wall Maybe, they say Immobilizer Trench Description: The Immobilizer Trench is quite basically a trench equipped with Paralysis Whips similar to the ones on the Rocket Angel. Any vehicle driving over them gets stuck on them until the trenches are destroyed or until they are killed, but the trenches take damage as long as the vehicle is on top of them. Normally stealthed, they only reveal themselves when an enemy unit is on them. Infantry are unaffected, but will reveal the trench. Weapon(s): Paralysis Whip? Secondary: None Niche it fills: Imperial support wall. They’ll think about it Yari Mines Description: The Devastating loss in the Mini Sub fleet, The Imperial needed a change. To go with there scout status, A young Yari pilot requested to drop Nano-Mines to slow down and damage enemy ships. Armament: Yari Torps. Secondary: Navel Mines (Replaces Suicidal Charge) Niche: Fix'D Yari. A mine that attacks belly buttons isn’t useful/jk. They will think about it. Nettowāku Mecha Description: A mecha unit that gives power to those around it. It's attack in either mode is similar to a King Oni laser blast. Primary mode: It gives no energy to friendly units, but its attack "prisms" off of enemy units, effectively making it more powerful when attacking multiple foes. Secondary mode: It gives energy to units around it, making them more powerful but takes a serious cut in it's own damage-dealing ability and speed. Niche it fills: Either an assassination mode target if you make it have a powerful effect, or a high tier unit if it has a smaller effect. If you don't think this unit works for the Empire, I think it would do just as well for China. If it is for China it should be a tank instead of a mecha with the name "Niú Tank". They may actually make this a Chinese tank, interestingly enough Fix Sketch's Voice honey + garlic + lemon + hot water + fresh ginger = Virus kick ass (Fix your voice!) Or just the honey and lemon with hot water if you don't have the other stuff. :P Airmobile Transport Mecha (Name is WIP,can get ideas): Infantry transport that transforms from air to surface like the Tengu.Infantry automaticly dismount when the unit lands with the secondary ability. Difficult to say. We'll get back to you Category:UnitSuggestions